Academy Life
by Go With The Flo
Summary: Miles Brown is moving to the Pokeacademy for his education, but what secrets await within it's walls?


Pokeacademy

Miles hurriedly dropped his bags, and stared in wonder at the massive complex that lie ahead of him. The building that was to be his home for the next three years was a large building that took up nearly the whole island upon which it is built. Large towers spiral up, and the walls are broken from their monotony by small windows, from which the students may look out, to escape the stone corridors of the school. He picked up his bags with a heave, and remembered he had to visit the receptionist to get a room key.

Miles was still kept in wonder as he walked up the well-kept path to the main entrance of the academy. Small lamps were on either side of the road, surely lighting it up at night to help any wandering up and down said path. He was tired from his exhausting journey, and was about ready to drop when he got to the waiting area. Too tired to say anything, he showed the identification to the receptionist, and got his room key. As soon as he sat down on a chair in the main hall, he slipped into slumber, utterly drained.

Jaye Blackmoor, 3rd year, and top of most her classes, walked leisurely down the path that led to her home, the Academy. Lucario walked alongside her, happy to be out the confines of a pokeball and looking very pleased, evident from the grin on his face. Jaye assumed it was from the wind lightly blowing his dreadlocks, giving him a gentle massage to his precious do. Arriving in the front office, Jaye noticed a boy, rather small, asleep on one of the chairs. Jaye's inner nature to help and make sure everybody is okay burst through her shields, and made her jog over to the boy. However, her confidence faded as she reached him. He just looked so cute there, asleep. Lucario, on the other hand, had no such qualms, and lightly rapped the boy on the head. Jaye moved to reprimand Lucario, but stopped when she saw the boy begin to stir.

Miles was having a lovely dream about pokemon tv shows and stir-fry when he felt a substantial pressure forcefully hit his head. He shot up, alert and ready to run, when he saw it was just a girl and her pokemon.

"Hey, could you call off your Lucario? Y'know, it's pretty ruse to let your pokemon go around hitting humans." Jaye was wounded by his immediate verbal tirade, and quickly attempted to calm his oral onslaught.

"So sorry, Lucario is normally better behaved, I guess he likes you." Jaye scratched the back of her head slightly. "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name's Jaye Blackmoor, third year. I haven't seen you before, so, I'll assume you are new."

Inside a darkened cave, a human and a pokemon sat together, huddled around a fire. The human looked over at the pokemon, a feral look in his brown eye. The other eye he lost long ago, to pay a debt he still owes to this day. Now, a glass eye stands in it's place, covered by a long straight fringe. His pale face had one blemish, a long tattoo running down the left side, some strange tribal marking, abstract, but of no concern or meaning. He stood at a respectable 6'00", and wore a dark hooded jumper, and some dark slacks. His pokemon, a Grovyle, was covered in scars and cuts from the conflict they found themselves in.

"I feel...I feel it is nearly time friend. We...we have to do it tomorrow, before I lose faith."

The Grovyle looked over at his partner in worry, he was slowly losing his sanity ever since the Event 3 years ago. He saw a single tear fall from his companion's eye, then saw him fall asleep, lost in memories of better times. Grovyle also noticed the photo he usually sees his partner holding, the only photo he has. Two teens stand together, hands interlocked, loving smiles on their faces. Grovyle sighed. That was a long time ago. The Princess Jaye was gone, and now the Last Bishop had fallen to madness.

Far in the future, a humanoid being sat in a small laboratory, leaned over a small workbench. He was generally human, but had strange metallic components coming out of his back, and had two clockwork pistols at his side. Xander was working on his

magnum opus, the time fluctuator. Essentially a time door, he could use his time powers as a Dialga descendent to warp anywhere in time, if only that blasted Riley would get off his ass. He pored over his noted once more, any mistakes at this crucial stage would be catastrophic. Assembling the capacitor is very tedious, and is entirely dependent on the lunar position in accordance with the pieces. Xander sighed, he was getting too old for this.

Finally finishing the fluctuator, he began charging the generators, desperate to escape the banging from the front door of his workshop. Just as the door opened, Riley and a squad of Houndoom burst into the small lab.

"Hasta la Vista, Whiney!"

Xander jumped into the door, it closing with a loud explosion sound and a flash of light. Riley screamed in anger, he had escaped again! Master wouldn't be pleased with her.

The Headmaster was sat behind his mahogany desk, slowly riffling through the files of the students, stopping at particular ones, smiling slightly, then continuing. This year would be very interesting indeed. He smiled behind his glasses, this year would be very interesting...

Amy got off the plane, looking around the academy grounds that had been her home for two years. She smiled, and thought, this is the year.

Two girls sitting next to each other on the plane would certainly become rivals, a young girl wil grow up, and teacher will die, and secrets that were unknown before, will finally be released. But, that's just the academy life.


End file.
